


Monsters

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all kinds of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Manisha squealed, laughing as she struggled against an imaginary ogre.  "Help! Help!"

"To the rescue!"  Dorothy charged the make-believe monster, distracting it while her friend escaped.  But Manisha never went far before turning back.  Dorothy had been caught.  Manisha changed direction mid-step, grabbed her friend's arm and pulled.

They tumbled, stumbling over eachother, shrieking with laughter as they escaped the terrible dungeon.

The shrieks became screams.  Manisha stood holding her sister, staring at the charred remains of their flat.  She didn't scream.  Her eyes were worse.  The flames lingered there, raged accusation on the world.  Not sparing her best friend.


End file.
